Brushes, with or without handles, and having bristles affixed to a back have been used for bathing and washing for a long time. Yet the common brushes, as presently used, have disadvantages. For example, it is sometimes necessary to make vigourous scrubbing movements to properly cleanse one's body. For most people, perhaps, this is not a problem, but for youngsters, the elderly and very obese or corpulent people, such scrubbing may be very tiring or, at worst, impossible.
Since a good bath or shower also requires the use of soap, another disadvantage of known brushes is that they must be held in one hand and the soap held in the other for an effective soaping and brushing action. This is often difficult because soap is, of course, very slippery.